FAQ
Hi, welcome to the Wixard Academy wiki! Please be patient while I get to your OC as I am the main person, just trying to get to everyone. If you don't see your OC you can shoot me a DM on discord at alex.slytherin.child#2444. This is also going to be some questions from the discord. Workers Creator - Thomas - He doesn't really work on it so please don't' ask him, he kind of just created it with no intention of putting in the work. Main Admin - Alex - I am the head of this. Any questions ask me. I don't mind you messaging me just please act like a decent human being. Admin - Sylvie - She also work on this but is pretty recent. Discord Also, if you are in this tag and haven't already, join the discord! https://discord.gg/XvqVHQ5 Also, join the RP chat! https://discord.gg/KxH3Hcz Questions... Is everyone going to have a wiki page by the time you're done? Yes, that is my end goal! It will take longer than the professors one as I am working on this alone. I feel I don't want to put more pressure on my team, so it is optional if they want to help with this. Can I have a pet? It has been discussed and yes you can have a pet, but the pet must be no larger than a saint Bernard. What do each of the houses mean? Divine - (Powers involving anything dead or inanimate) Sublime - (Powers involving anything alive or of nature) Paradigm - (Powers that involve a combination of both OR NEITHER) What does the grasp of levels mean? Elementary = You don't know anything about your powers yet or have just started to learn how to use and control them. Merital = You have a good grasp on you abilities and have learned to control it, but still have a lot to learn. Elder = You have a full understanding of your Powers but there is still much to learn and boundaries to push. Can I edit and create my own page? Yes, but please keep the formatting. I do have a infobox for this so just fill out the information in there. Anything else goes on the actual page. Can I make request on stuff you should put on here? Of course, but please don't be rude about it otherwise your idea will not be put on for a while. Ask nicely and reread your messages before you send them because they could sound pretty harsh and I am only a smol bean. Is there an email we can send it to like the Hogwarts wiki? No, I keep that reserved for that specifically because the Wix community is inclusive so you shouldn't be excluded in anyway. So, just join the discord and I will check it to add you. What happens if you mess up a bit of my information? Nicely tell me and I will fix it immediately! What does the dresscode mean? Basically we ask that the dress code be black and White to make it easier for us to distinguish other wix characters on the tiktoks. That being said you can have accents of color for things like a tie bow-tie or scrunchie or bag or something like a hat or something. Side Notes Yes, I do give you permission to message me and see where you on the list because I do plan to make one. Do not continue to ask every hour if I have gotten to you? If you all want it I will put the list on here and delete it when I am done, but that is completely up to you all. Please know that so far I am the only one working on it. Since this was accidentally created I do not have admin options. The creator of the wiki is a bit of a small brain so, this wiki is not going to look like the Wix community tag, but it looks fine so nobody really cares. You should have seen it before though. IT WAS BROWN AND WOODEN. I am happy he made this though, it saved me a small bit of work so shoutout to the creation of the page and shoutout to me for making it organized.